Nondescript tables intended to be covered before use are well known in the entertainment, convention and party industries. Typically, the underlying table is of conventional design without decorative features. The top of the table may be of any particular shape, but is usually either square or round. A set of legs is attached to the underside of the table top and are normally foldable into and out of a use configuration. The tables themselves are not attractive and are almost always covered for use. In this way, the cover may be selected so that the tables serve as a complement to the rest of the theme of a event. Usually, conventional table coverings have been simple drapes that are positioned upon the table for uniform appearance. One problem experienced with these designs is that no reference is provided to indicate when the draped table covering has been properly positioned. Therefore, set up of such tables, especially when there is a large number can be time-consuming. Each table must be visually inspected, usually from several different vantage points, to assure that it looks right from all sides. Furthermore, such draped configurations have been in long-time use and the entertainment and party industries desire new and novel appearances, as well as efficient designs for event accessories.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with the use of known designs of table covers, the present invention has been developed to alleviate these drawbacks and provide further benefits to the user. These enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail hereinbelow with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.